


Steve McGarrett

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: I copied it from a picture of Steve and added something...Hail McDanno!





	Steve McGarrett

**Author's Note:**

> I copied it from a picture of Steve and added something...  
> Hail McDanno!


End file.
